The story of Argis and his Thane
by Gregorasaur
Summary: Argis is Avieras Housecarl and they go on a trip to the library of Winterhold college. Little does Aviera know that someone has been writing VERY smutty stories about her and Argis. One-shot until I get at least 5 reviews :
1. Chapter 1

Aviera finally made her way to her house in Markarth, having spent the best part of a day trying to get there. She never seemed to be able to navigate the paths correctly and it was made harder by the small groups of flustered men and women crowding around her with favours and 'propositions.' Argis glanced up when he heard the door slam shut and watched as his Thane stomped into the room muttering something about standards. He suppressed a smirk and opened his mouth to speak.

"You're home, what took so long?" He gained a glare off of Aviera and for a moment he thought she was going to swing her axe at him. She looked thoroughly annoyed since she had only gone out to sell Argis' old armour and had been stopped over 6 times on the journey to and from the market. The assassin's armour she usually wore was being dried on the porch after a particularly nasty job so she couldn't wear her hood to conceal her identity. No instead she had to wear the only armour she kept in this house which was a measly pair of leather boots and armour. No hood or helmet. She cursed under her breath, wishing she hadn't taken Astrid up on her offer of gold.

"Stupid people wanting me to do stuff for them and to accompany them back to their houses for 'mead'" Argis stifled a chuckle, struggling to push away the thoughts of his Thane being propositioned by one of the guards. Aviera glared at him and began to talk again.

"We have to leave; a friend from the Winterhold library told me he had recently excavated some important Dragonborn files. He said they were about me and that I should go and read them. Get my armour and be ready in 5 minutes." She stalked into the living room leaving a bewildered Argis to quickly run about the house in search of their important travelling supplies. He could remember first seeing her walk into the hall and addressing Ulfric about the Stormcloaks. Of course Ulfric had accepted her as one of their own and had quickly offered her the position of Thane. Argis had opposed the idea, having seen the woman at work and witnessed how brutal she was. Her last 2 Housecarls had gone back to their Jarls, begging for someone else to take their place. Eventually Argis had gotten used to the cruel Breton and he thought they had become friendly. He'd never dare to tell her that though, not unless he wanted to be castrated.

"ARGIS! Hurry up!" Argis gathered the packs he had found and shuffled into the main living area to see a frustrated Dragonborn tapping her foot. She sighed in relief when he finally appeared and pulled the hood of her dry armour up before throwing the door open. Argis groaned slightly to himself when he was sure she couldn't hear. He was sure this was going to be a long journey, with his Thane ranting most of the way.

Sure enough Argis had been right, the only time the highly angered woman had let up was when she was in battle with wolves and the occasional necromancer. Even then she would cry certain people from Markarths names while she eradicated the enemy. When they had finally gotten to the college Argis was quite sure she had blown off her steam.

"Argiiissssss, I'mm tirreeeddddd" She whined, slowly making her way up the winding slope to the college. Argis couldn't see why previous housecarls had run back crying, she wasn't all that bad. Sure she whined and ranted but she was a good Thane and he thought of her as a friend. They had been through a lot and recently Aviera had warmed up to her new Housecarl, smiling at him and having a long line of inside jokes with him that Ulfric never understood.

When they had finally gotten to the library she had ceased her whining and replaced it with a buzzing sense of excitement. She couldn't wait to find out what was inside this parchment. What other prophecies could await her and Argis?

_**The Dragonborn stepped forward, running her hands down Argis' smooth steel armour. He let out a long throaty groan and grabbed her wrists.**_

_**"I've been waiting for this my Thane..." His low, husky voice made Aviera's insides warm up, a tingly sensation starting in her lower abdomen.**_

_**"And I too Argis." She dragged out the's' before being thrown roughly onto the bed, emitting a highly aroused squeal. Argis quickly thrust his fingers into her armour, deftly removing it and leaving her in her smallclothes. The sight made his hard manhood stand to attention.**_

"What. The. Fuck. Is. This?" She directed at the librarian. The small wood elf nervously stuttered words and eventually Argis had to give her a stern look. He then moved his attention to Aviera who was pushing the parchment at him.

"Read it! Why would anyone do this? What freak-"

"I think it's quite creative."

"No-one asked what the fuck you thought Argis."

"Well I assumed since you gave me the paper."

"No Argis, I wanted you to agree with me and to help me find the creator and beat them slowly till they-"

"Urag said there were more in the inns across Skyrim. He told me to give you this." The woman had regained her composure and quickly thrust the list of inns at Argis, not wanting to even look at Aviera. Argis gently took it and nodded for her to go away before turning back to the Dragonborn who was immersed in describing how painfully she would destroy the creator of this...for lack of a better word, thing.

"Are you getting worked up because you've fantasised about this yourself?" Argis quickly realised he had said his thoughts out loud and was beginning to kick himself before he saw Avieras reaction. She was stuttering, red faced wreck. She was struggling to string a comeback together which made a large smirk appear on Argis' face.

"Shut up. Let's go find this idiot who's having delusions about me and you and decided to put them onto paper."

"Shouldn't we go and get the other parts of the story? Or possibly other stories." Aviera glared at Argis before snatching the list of inns from his hand. He let out a quiet chuckle before following his Thanes angry footsteps out of the library. He was beginning to think he was right about her fantasies. Maybe he'd have to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Aviera slammed the doors open to Winterholds inn, stomping straight up to the bar and ordering their strongest alcoholic beverage. Argis made a signal at the barmaid and had Aviera served the weakest mead that anyone could find. He then slowly weaved his way through the dim room; making little apologies to anyone Aviera had bothered on her rage in. He was about halfway across, chatting with a nice old lady, when Aviera made a noise that sounded like a werewolf and a frost troll mixed together. Argis looked up to see his Thane looking over some more papers that the barmaid had obviously given her.

"ARGIS! What the hell is this! Now they're involving MORE people! And it's Farengar! You know how much I LOATHE him!" Argis suppressed a groan, quickly shuffling to Aviera and taking the papers from her shaking hands.

_**Farengar watched from his seat as Argis stripped Aviera of her clothing. They both stared at the woman as soon as she was nude, making the hero blush.**_

_**"You're making me self-conscious..." Argis let out a deep chuckle, bringing her close to his chest.**_

_**"Never be self-conscious about this body my Thane." He let his hands roam across her body, pressing his arousal into her thigh, making it evident that he wanted her. Badly. Farengar watched the couple, getting deeply turned-on himself. None had noticed Irileth watching through the crack in the door, strumming herself like a wanton whore. They were all too focused on the task at hand.**_

_**Aviera let out a soft moan as Argis ran his fingers across her wet slit, running his tongue over her hardened nipples quickly. Eventually he plunged his fingers in, earning a cry from the soaking wet Dragonborn. She was panting, gripping at his shoulders desperately. Argis knew how bad it turned her on to be watched. And by Farengar...She must have been holding back the quivers.**_

_**Aviera jerked against Argis as his fingers left her body, only to whimper at the feel of his hardened manhood pressing against her. She lifted her calves up to hook around his waist one at a time before he plummeted deep inside her. She let out a loud moan, tightening her grip on his shoulder blades. Every time he thrust he hit-**_

Argis had to stop, slightly worried about where the blood in his body was rushing to. Especially since he chanced a sidelong glance at Aviera and had to fight back a groan.

"Have you finished Argis? Because I need to burn these as quickly as possible." She was trying to drown her misery in drink but was successfully failing at that since the drink was hardly alcoholic.

"My Thane, haven't you thought about keeping these? For evidence of course." He quickly added the last part, fearing she might slowly realise that Argis was quickly becoming attracted to her. He had, of course, had thoughts of her before but he had been able to push those away. Right now all he could think about was bending her over the bar and making her scream his name.

"Are you even listening Argis?" She snapped at him from her position by the door. Argis had been mulling over thoughts of her that he had barely noticed her pocketing of the sheets. He lurched after her, not wanting to get left behind as he had at High Hrothgar. As they left a figure stepped from the shadows, having observed what they wanted to and feeling pleased about their plan working they made their way to the next inn on their list where Argis would find more arousing work and Aviera would be slowly forced into understanding her feelings.

_**Not quite sure whether this is very good. Plus I know I went against my idea of 5 reviews but this time really, 5 reviews and I'll update! I need your reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Avieras hands ran through her horses mane as she slid off of the saddle. Argis was being very cautious around the young woman as she had become considerably more emotional since the discovery of certain stories. She walked towards the door of the inn and stepped into the inviting warmth. Argis quickly followed, making sure that she hadn't attacked anyone in the seconds it took him to get there. His thane was becoming more and more unhinged, not because of the fact that the stories were about being with Argis but because someone who knew her had taken the time to create storylines in which Aviera was taken by several people and others just watched. They had found a total of 4 stories. 1 was just Aviera and Argis, another included Farengar and a whoreish Irileth, the third had Jarl Ulfric involved (this particular story had traumatised Argis) and the forth had been held in High Hrothgar. There were eight stories in total.

The music has died down and was coming to an end when Aviera walked in looking extremely depressed. Argis just shook his head quickly at whoever assumed she needed someone to talk to. When they had both arrived at the bar, the maid was rummaging around for the most recent find. She presented it to Aviera, who read it thoroughly a look that Argis couldn't place appeared on her face before she handed it to him.

**Aviera was bent over a market stall, moaning in ecstasy every time Argis thrust deep into her. Their moans filled the night air and every resident in Windhelm was getting deeply turned on by them. They had suffered through the cold, having only eachothers bodies to give comfort and had ended up in a highly sexual relationship. Everytime Aviera moved blood rushed to Argis' nether regions. He could barely contain himself to the market, if he had fully had his way they would be shagging in front of the city guards.**

**With one final thrust Aviera came to a screaming orgasm and Argis emptied his seed deep within his Thane. It took them both a few minutes to regain their posture and to continue to the palace of kings. They had come to announce their relationship to their longtime friend Ulfric, whom they had had an 'encounter' with. **

The paper finished and Argis was left with a bit of disappointment. This was just the ending to the threesome with Ulfric. Surely there was more. He looked up to Aviera and realised she was amused. He then glanced at the barmaid who shook her head as if to say she didn't have any more. The woman had obviously read it.

"They're enticing us Argis."

"What?"

"They're trying to make us want more. And frankly, it seems to be working. On both of us." Argis' cheeks became slightly pink. So she had noticed his awkward moments with her and the wistful looks. Shouldn't she be a bit more pissed off?

"I think the creator of these stories has been following us for some time and has decided we have unresolved sexual tension."

"Have you been reading those ladies adult fictions again my Thane?"

"No-Well yes-But- No thats not the point."

"But you have haven't you..."

"Yes but-"

"I wish you wouldn't, those books influence you when you're drunk."

"Stop Argis. Do they? No! Listen, they think that and maybe there is."

"I don't think I've finished lecturing you yet, have you been reading the mens papers aswell? Is that what you were picking up yesterday?"

"Would you stop being an old lady? I might have been getting those for you!"

"No, you know I get my own and I have specific taste."

"Yes, yes, big boobied barmaids." There was just a hint of Jealously in Avieras voice. Maybe the stories were getting to her head.

"I do like other types of women." Argis smiled lightly at Aviera, who just snorted and grabbed the page in a little rage. She then stormed from the inn and set off for the finishing set of stories.


End file.
